


(Like A Drum) Baby, Don't Stop Beating

by littlesnowpea



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon blinks blearily up at him, which Spencer does not find adorable. He does not.</p><p>“You’re not adorable,” he tells Brendon. “You’re an idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Like A Drum) Baby, Don't Stop Beating

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this to break up the excessive (truly excessive) number of au's I have coming up. Have a little failboats in love fluff fic. Un-beta'd.
> 
> Also it's the anniversary of Spencer's hiatus and I am so very sad. 
> 
> Title from Phillip Phillip's 'Gone, Gone, Gone'.

“You are an idiot,” Spencer says firmly, dumping a blanket basically over Brendon’s head. “An _idiot._ ”

Brendon blinks blearily up at him, which Spencer does not find adorable. He does _not_.

“You’re not adorable,” he tells Brendon. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey,” Brendon protests belatedly. He sniffs, and coughs hard into his arm. “How come?”

“Where do I begin?” Spencer asks darkly. “Oh I know, you locked yourself out of your apartment, and instead of, I don’t know calling me or my parents or even your parents, you _slept outside_. In the _winter_. I know it’s Vegas, but it still gets cold!”

“I locked myself out,” Brendon explains nonsensically.

“So you slept on the _ground_ ,” Spencer reiterates. “You’re an idiot.”

“My parents wouldn’t have let me call them,” Brendon whispers softly, the tone enough to make Spencer feel awful for even mentioning it. “They wouldn’t have cared.”

Spencer counts to ten and reminds himself that it would be a bad idea to get arrested for murder at sixteen. 

Instead, he adjusts the blanket carefully around Brendon’s shoulders and hands him the tea he’d made with shaking hands once he’d gotten the (almost unresponsive) Brendon to his house. His parents will be home any minute and Spencer hopes Brendon will look marginally more human by then. He’s not counting on it.

“I’m sorry, B,” he says quietly. Brendon looks over at him, brown eyes guarded. Spencer wishes Brendon had no reason to look that way. “You’re not an idiot.”

“I kind of am,” Brendon corrects, a hint of a smile crossing his face. “It’s ok, you can admit it.”

“No,” Spencer argues. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

Brendon’s lip trembles and he looks quickly away. His hands jerk a little and Spencer almost hits himself when he realizes.

“Time to cuddle,” he says firmly, scooting over on the couch until Brendon’s shivering body is tucked up warm against his. “Doctor’s orders.”

“You don’t have to,” Brendon protests, even as he curls closer, and Spencer spends some quality time imagining punching Ryan in the face for ever making Brendon feel bad for being tactile. 

“Maybe I want to,” Spencer says firmly. “Since you managed to give me an adolescent heart attack, maybe you should indulge me.”

Brendon can’t hide his grin in his mug fast enough, and Spencer’s heart flops over when he sees it.

It’s probably a bad idea to kiss Brendon senseless in this state. Probably. 

He’d overheard Ryan, the other day, in the same argument where he’d taunted Brendon for hugging so much. He’d heard how Ryan said that Brendon’s crush was stupid, that they’d never like him back.

Spencer thinks that’s the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. How could anyone spend any time with Brendon Urie and not come away a little in love with him?

Then again, Spencer is mostly in love with Brendon himself, so maybe he’s a little biased. 

He doesn’t realize Brendon had started to speak until halfway through his sentence and he scrambles to catch up.

“-said it was stupid, and I know it is, but it’s not fair to plan to go really far with the band and never tell you,” Brendon says quickly, avoiding Spencer’s eyes. “So you can kick me out before it’s too late.”

“Never in a million years,” Spencer swears, not quite sure what Brendon’s saying yet but positive on that.

Brendon smiles shakily down at his empty mug.

“Sure,” he whispers. 

“Brendon,” Spencer begins, but Brendon interrupts him.

“I have this thing for you,” he stutters out. “And I don’t think it’ll go away and I understand if it freaks you out and I won’t be offended if- _mmphf_!!!!!”

“Brendon,” Spencer says with a grin, pulling away from his (admittedly unpracticed) kiss. “Shut up.”

Brendon whines softly and yanks Spencer back down, their teeth clacking. That doesn’t stop Brendon, though, from pushing closer and closer, kissing hard and fast and desperate, making these little _sounds_ , and Spencer’s pretty sure he’s never heard anything as pretty as Brendon saying his name.

**Author's Note:**

> i cry a lot at smalltalktorture.tumblr.com


End file.
